


Harry Potter and the Malfoy Male Pregnancy Curse Cover

by Levinson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, perseverance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levinson/pseuds/Levinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter has power the Dark Lord knows not and Potter’s child would have that power too. Voldemort has a plan to discover this power. Using a dark spell and a male pregnancy ritual, he impregnates Draco Malfoy with Potter’s child, planning to take and study it. He’ll either extract the power and take it for himself, or groom the child to rule beside him, welding the power for him. Harry kills Voldemort and Malfoy is left not knowing who the dad is. Worse, the ritual has gone haywire and gets Malfoy pregnant again. The Ministry confiscates all of the Malfoy family’s wealth, leaving Draco and Narcissa dirt broke with children of unknown paternity to raise. Then one day Harry receives a letter from Draco’s oldest son claiming to know that Harry is his dad. Harry goes to investigate and discovers that the situation at Malfoy Manor is far worse than the Malfoy family lets on—Draco and Narcissa are making the best of it, but they’re exceedingly poor. A paternity potion reveals that Harry is the father and he sets out to make things right and help Draco raise their children. Mild slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter and the Malfoy Male Pregnancy Curse Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zakaira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakaira/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Harry Potter and the Malfoy Male Pregnancy Curse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116797) by [Zakaira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakaira/pseuds/Zakaira). 



> I Really enjoyed this story.
> 
> I made this cover as a thank you.
> 
> Please keep sharing your wonderful work with us!

[](http://s1379.photobucket.com/user/jaysonlevinson/media/Online%20Fiction%20Covers/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Malfoy%20Male%20Pregnancy%20Curse%20by%20Zakaira_zpsshoe3sva.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> I Own no rights to any of the images used or parts of them.  
> This cover is simply done for fun and love of the story as visual aid and easy cover for e-readers.
> 
> No money has been made from this.
> 
> All credit owned by the original owners of the images or parts there of.


End file.
